Pokemon Firered
by Dragonfire138
Summary: This is about two friends/rivals who are going on an adventure. The friends our named Nia (The girl), and Xavier (The guy), but also Xavier has to learn how to tell Nia how he feels for her.
1. Chapter 1

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.  
2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!  
only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny.  
4. Can only catch 1 legendary pokemon!  
5. If in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count you can catch as many as you like.

Chapter 1

Today we shall jorney into the world of pokemon and meet the lucky 16 year old who will be starting her pokemon jorney. The girl is named Nia and right now she's standing outside about to walk into some tall grass but looking both ways to make sure a certain professor isn't around. She breathes in and steps foreward right when she feels a hand grab her arm. 'Oh crap!' She thinks and turns to see not the professor, but his grandson and soon to be rival Xavier. "Nia you know we can't leave without pokemon, we could be killed." she sighs and says "I know Xavier."  
Xavier is a tall 16 year old with brown spikey hair, and dark blue eyes, he was a smiple black t-shirt, and blue jeans,  
and white sneakers. While Nia has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and old baseball cap that use to belong to Xavier,  
and that he still doesn't know she took it, and she likes to wear a white shirt with blue strip going on it, also with blue jeans, and a red jacket. "You know Nia if you ask nicely I bet I can get my gramps to give you pokemon. Since i'm getting mine today.. But there is one catch."  
"Whats the catch?" Nia asks wondering. "You have to be my rival, and you have to take the League Challenge." Nia doesn't answer for a mintue thinking then nods and says "Deal." Xavier smiles then leads the way to the professor's lab.

At the Lab

"Ok Nia pick your partner, but be careful since this pokemon will hopefully be with you forever." The professor says to me. Nia picks up the grass pokeball and says "Well I guess I chose this one." Nia lets out a male bulbasaur. "I think i'll call you Zane." Nia says while Xavier chooses charmender, "I'll call him Char." The professor nods and Nia turns to leave. "Wait Nia! Lets battle!" Xavier yells to Nia. Gives a slight nod then says "Lets go Zane!"  
"Ok Nia lets go I can take Char on!" Zane says as he hops down out of Nia's arms. Char scratches Zane as the battle begins, soon though Zane starts to lose. Char goes and gets his left eye. "Zane!" Nia cries and brings a potein from her bag. She sprays it onto him, but that doesn't heal the eyes making him half blind. Zane turns and says "I'll have to win now Char." before tackling him and winning. Nia picks him up then leaves without a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.  
2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!  
only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny.  
4. Can only catch 1 legendary pokemon!  
5. If in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count you can catch as many as you like.

Aruthor's note So I won't be doing third person writing anymore 1 because well it's really hard, and 2 it takes longer then first person so I will be doing first person from now on and hopefully get theres chapters done faster. But anyways please enjoy this lovely tale! Also did anyone else see the X and Y episodes today!? I was a little disapported but it was still good!

Chapter 2

Nia's p.o.v.

"You ok Zane?" I ask as I sit on my bed and wrap a band aid around his ear and ear mostly his eye. He doesn't answer but instead seems angry. I take a long look at Zane and feel like its my fault this happened to him. "Zane... I'm really sorry about your eye! I didn't know that was going to happen I swear! If I had known I would never have taken up this dumb challenge!"  
"Nia it's not your fault" Zane begins "it's mine I should have been faster besides there's always a chance this will happen, no matter what there is always a chance I will get hurt, die, our go blind."  
I don't answer but nod and be quiet tell I finally tie off the last band aid. "There done. It will probally scar and make you half blind.."  
Zane gets up and says "Lets go Nia were still doing that dumb challenge you were talking about."  
"We are?" I ask thinking 'But I was going to you know quit before you go more hurt.'  
"Of course one because I know you want to leave and I do to and two because you made that guy that has Char a deal."  
I nod then pick him up sling on a black bag and leave my small bed room then leave the house while yelling "Bye mom im going on a pokemon adventure don't wait up!"  
As I close the door I hear Zane say in a 'I hate you' voice "Why are you here? And what do you want?"  
I turn around and see Xavier standing a couple feet away Char besides him. "We wanted to say were sorry, and ask if you two were okay."  
Xaiver says his eyes looking into mine. I look away then notice for the first time the roses in his hands. "What are the red roses for?" I ask him.  
"Oh umm these are for Zane because he got hurt badly..."  
"Yeahhh no thanks I don't like flowers from jerks." Zane said glareing daggers with his one eye.  
"Zane!" I cry then say "Okay Zane into the pokeball you go!" Before tapping the pokeball against his head.  
"I'm sorry about him Xavier but his right about somethings like one we don't take flowers from jerks, and also what do you want?"  
"I wanted to ask if you were quiting the challenge, and are deal. Because if you are i'm ok with it." Xaiver tells me and down cast his eyes.  
"Look Xavier i'm not quiting the challenge and our deal okay? Now if you would please move I have some things to do like leave this town."  
Xaiver doesn't answer but moves as I walk past and stop infront of the tall grass that I wanted to pass through for so long it hurt. I let Zane out and take my first steps out of Pallet town with him to my right, and whisper "Now the real adventure begins!"

Xaiver's p.o.v.

I watch as she leaves Zane to her right and laughs at something he says not knowing the pain in my chest, or that the red roses were for her. Char pulls on my pants leg and I smile at him before saying "Okay Char lets start our own adventure but watch out for Nia we need to stay close to her."  
Char seems to understandd and nods before climbing onto my back and we start our own adventure a few mintues after Nia the girl i'm in love with. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.  
2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!  
only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny.  
4. Can only catch 1 legendary pokemon!  
5. If in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count you can catch as many as you like.

Chapter 3

Nia's p.o.v.

"Zane! Look a pidgey! Lets catch it!" I cry a I see the thing and push Zane out there.  
"Nia you are forgetting one very important detail" he says as he leaves the pidgey with barley any Hp.  
"What?" "You don't have any pokeball." He says in a duh tone.  
"...Yes I d-.. Oh just kill the dumb bird! So we can go buy some!" I say before we start off again for the next town. When we finally get there I go to the pokemon center then make a bee line for the pokemart. "Pokeballs!?" I say fastly as I almost jump the shelves for them looking then stop as I see a sign that says 'MUST by Pokeballs at counter!' I turn then say "Hey mister! I need some pokeballs!"  
"Are you from Pallet town?" he asks me in a I need to know tone.  
"Um yeah.. Why?"  
"I need you to take a package to a professor Oak."  
"Can't I just buy pokeballs then be on my way?" I ask and almost put in please.  
"No. Sorry but if you want to buy Pokeballs from here you MUST deliver this package!"  
"Fine!" I grumble and take it, as I leave I shout over my shoulder "Jerk!"  
"Are you sure you should have said that?" Zane asks as he walks to my right his left side towards me.  
"Of course. I'm not shopping there ever again anyways, and doesn't get a chance to have me spend my money there." I answer with a smile before jumping over a ledge. When finally get back to Pallet town after jumping over more ledges which make my legs hurt. I go to the and open the door to see the professor and Xavier standing there. "Oh great! He's hear!" Zane blurts out as we walk in.  
"Zane! Be nice! Unless I tell you to be mean then you can go wild." I say to him as the professor and Xavier look at us.  
"Oh hello Nia what do you have there?" Oak asks me as I drop the box onto a small metal table.  
"A package for now i'm going to leave and grabs some pokeballs."  
"But your free pokeballs are right here." Oak tells me as he opens the package. I hold out my hands waiting for them as he trys to open another smaller package.  
"Hey Nia... How's your journey going so far?" I hear Xavier's voice behind me asking.  
"Oh.. Uhh.. Pretty good Zane's getting stronger and he seems to be able to battle just as well with only one eye then with two." I answer and look over to where Zane is asleep in a patch of sunlight. "Of course his kinda lazy to."  
Me and Xavier share a awkward laugh before we both stop. I feel a tug on my leg and look down to see Char there. "I'm sorry about hurting Zane, ms Nia. You shouldn't be mad at my trainer, he already has told me that I shouldn't do that to any pokemon, he also said that I shouldn't do that to your pokemon becau-." Char doesn't get to finish as Xavier goes and puts his hands around Char's mouth. "Okay Char she gets it you don't have to say anymore."  
"Wait what was he going to say? Tell me!" I say and try to pry Xavier's hands off of Char to hear.  
"Uhh.. He was going to say because your my best friend of course and best friends don't do that to each other!" Xaiver says fastly and looks like his going to have a heart attack or something when Oak goes and says "got it! Come get your pokeballs and pokedex!"  
I almost jump him as I take them and shake Zane awake. Zane opens his eyes and follows me to the door when Oak calls out "Nia! Don't forget fill out the pokedex by catching lots of pokemon!"  
"Okay got it... Lest go Zane we got some pokemon to catch, then we gotta grin!"

2 hours later

"Yes! Rose your amazing!" I cry as I hug my new mankey, Rose. Rose looks like every other Mankey but she likes to wear a rose in her fur, mostly I guess to show she's a girl. But she is one tough girl who is a perfect fighter against fire! Me and Rose meet on rt 22, she attacked my head, thankfully through she is sweet and gently so all Zane had to do was ask her to get off me. Rose climbed onto my back and sat there while scanning for a new pokemon. She points to a pokemon now that were on rt 2 we can get a new team member. I watchaseshe leaps into the grass and gets ready to fight as a Weedle comes out. "Be careful Rose! That pokemon is poisoness!" Rose nods then the fight begins. 'Scratch!" I order as she weakens it. "Okay Rose be careful on this attack we don't want to kill the thing just do a light scratch." I watch as Rose does a lightish scratch and kills it! "Rose!" I yell while Zane snorts with laughter. "Shut it Zane!" I say before going to Rose "Oh Rose its okay, we didn't need one of those anyways, but next pokemon we go against on a new route please be more careful, we need to fill up this team."  
She nods and I smile at her before picking her up and placing her on me back. Zane walks to my right like always and we soon go into Viridian Forest. Me, Zane, and Rose go walking through some tall grass tell I step onto a weedle's body. "You ready Rose?"  
She nods then attacks with scratch, the weedle uses poison sting. My heart feels like its going to die, but Rose doesn't get poisoned. "Oh thank m-"  
"You might want to look again." Zane says as Rose gets posined.  
"Rose! Rose return! Zane go!" I say and return Rose to her pokeball.  
Zane runs out and tackles the thing right before I throw a pokeball at it. It shakes three times then goes still. I grab it and do a wild sprint to a pokemon center. Not noticeing that I just ran past Xavier.

Xavier's p.o.v.

"Char did you really have to almost tell her!?" I ask my charmander who's walking besides me while my Pidgey flies over head and a rattata sits on my shoulder.  
"Of course mr Xavier it is my job as your friend and partner to try to do what best is for you and I believe that telling ms Nia that you like her more then a friend would be good for you." Char tells me then says "Oh look here Nia comes right now.. Why do you think shes running so fast?"  
I don't get a chance to answer but watch as Nia runs past and I hear saying "Hold on Rose hold on!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.  
2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!  
only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny.  
4. Can only catch 1 legendary pokemon!  
5. If in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count you can catch as many as you like.

Chapter 4

Nia's p.o.v.

Half way to the pokemon center Rose gets to 5Hp. I stop because I know I wont make it but maybe... I open my bag and grab my last protein and spray it onto her. She's stilled poisoned but maybe that will be enough to keep her alive for a bit longer. I finally get to the center and almost throw Rose into Nurse Joy's arms. "Heal her!" I say before I fall into a chair and start to panic a little when I notice Zane's gone. "Zane?" I say in a quiet voice I scan the center for him but don't see him. "Oh no! In my speed to get here I must have left him behind!"  
I jump out of my chair and leave the center and start to yell "Za-!" when I suddenly run into a strong chest. I stumble back and look to see I ran into Xavier who holding the one the only Zane!  
"Zane! Oh thank god your safe!" I grab Zane and hold him to me hugging him tightly.  
"Umm.. Is this a good time to yell at you about leaving your pokemon alone?"  
"...Not really Xavier... Wait Xavier what are you doing here?" I say as I finally notice him really.  
"Nia really? I found Zane running back here on his short legs and gave him a lift, but really why were you running so fast?" Xavier asks me.  
"My monkey Rose was poisoned by a weedle and I barley got her in and time." I breath in a gasp "and then I thought I lost Zane and started to panic but you found and brought him here so thanks!"  
I smile then jump and hug Xavier with one arm Zane in the other. Xavier did a weird hug like thing back like he wasn't sure if he could hug me or was to shocked to hug me since this is the second time i've ever hugged him the only other time was when a pack of rattata been chasing me when we were kids and he had scared them away. I was still deathly scared of them and still always scream for Xavier to come save me. "Xavier.." I say in a quiet voice "will you come with me to see how Rose is doing?"  
"Of course, what are best friends for?" Xavier says with a sly smile before tapping my nose and walking into the center Char racing after him.  
"Did he just tap my nose?" I ask Zane who nods.  
I turn and follow Xavier right as Nurse Joy walks out holding Rose in her arms. "Rose!" I cry and sprint past Xavier to grab her. Rose lifts her arms to me but other wise says nothing.  
"Can Rose talk?" Xavier says behind me and Rose making us both jump.  
"Ummm.. I don't know she doesn't really need to talk since its easy to know what she wants/says with her movements, and well I guess im not sure if she can..." I answer starting to wonder if she can to.  
Xavier looks at Rose closely and she takes one look at him then goes diving into her pokeball. "Oh great you scared her! Nice job hot shot!" Zane says loudly at my feet.  
"Mr Xavier did nothing wrong! All he did was ask a question, and look at her. It was Rose who got scared." Char says to Zane and stands in front of Xavier.  
"Whoa guys calm down no need to fight." I say and try to break it up but Zane ignores me and tackles Char. "ZANE!" I yell in shock at him.  
Char scratches at him and sends Zane flying backwards into some chairs. Nurse Joy looks like she's going to have a heart attack when I jump in front of Zane and take Char's next scratch attack fully.  
"NIA!" I hear Xavier's yell as I fall backwards and fold my arms over my stomach and hold back tears as pain flies through me like crazy.  
"Chansey call the hospital!" Nurse Joy says as she kneels besides me and moves my arms and hands out of the way. I manage to look down at my stomach and see three large scratch marks on my stomach.  
I turn my head away at the sight of blood and think 'I'm going to be sick!' I suddenly start to feel light headed and hear far off voices yelling my name but close my eyes and don't answer.

Arthur's note!

So yeah jump in front of an attacking charmander... So much fun, just have to say don't try it at home people you may die, or get some really nasty scars! Also Zane is very angry right now... So run away!


	5. Chapter 5

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.  
2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!  
only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny.  
4. Can only catch 1 legendary pokemon!  
5. If in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count you can catch as many as you like.

Chapter 5

'Why is everything so bright? So loud? Why can't they just shut up and turn the brightness down?' Nia thinks as her eyes are forced open by a doctor. The doctor sighs as he says "Nia will be fine." Sighs of relief fill the room "but she needs rest since she has lost a lot of blood."

Xavier and her team nod, as the doctor then leaves. "Well guys since Nia is out of action right now i'll look after you." Xavier says as he looks at Nia's team, before bringing out the weedle Nia caught before all this happened. Xavier lets it out and watches as the weedle looks up at them. "Hi little girl, im not your trainer your trainer is sick so i'm going to name you for her, so what do you wanna be called?"

"Um.. I like the name Bis.." the weedle now named Bis whispers.

"Nice to meet you! Now everyone lets go and train!" Xavier says as he leads them outside.

Nia's p.o.v.

1 day later.

I wake to some grabbing my arm and another one yelling "Nia wake up! We miss you! Please we don't want to train with Xavier anymore! He trains us different then you and almost got Bis killed!" My eyes fly open and I push myself up to a half sit to see Zane standing above me, Rose grabbing my arm, and a weedle hugging my leg. "Whats going on?".

"Nia! your alive! I'm sooo happy!" Zane says "Please don't do anything like this again! And PLEASE never let Xavier train us again!" Rose and Bis nod in agreement. "Um okay I won't let him.. Was it really that bad?" I say not able to think that Xavier would be that bad at training my pokemon. "It was horrible Nia! We missed you the whole time and we barley grew any levels! But Bis you weedle is close to evolving now." Zane tells me as he sits in my lap. "Well that's good now get off i'm leaving this hospital after I get out of this hospital clothes." I jump out of the bed and grab my bag, and go into the bathroom. I have my jeans on when I notice that my shirt has a big hole in it. 'Of course.' I think before opening the door and throwing my wallet at Zane while saying "Zane go buy me new clothes mine have holes in them!"

"Bu-." Zane begins to say as he picks up the waller.

"GO!" I say and seem to look like a devil to Zane. Zane turns and runs out towards the closet store while I sit on the floor and wait.

1 hour later

I hear Zane come back with a bag and a half empty wallet. He drops a shopping bag at the door and says "enjoy wasn't sure what you would like so don't yell at me if its bad, and you hate it, cause I think your look amazing in this first thing I got you. Hehe." Zane lets out a small laugh with a small smirk as he waits outside the bathroom. "Zane! Why did you buy a freaking dress!? I asked for a shirt! And what the hell!? Did you have to spend like half of our money? I still got to buy proteins, antidotes, and pay for the hospital bill still because of me getting hit by a charmander!... Sigh.. Zane thanks for getting me some clothes.." "Xavier already payed the hospital bill.." Zane tells me through the door as I put a short dress that frills up at the bottom. I stare down at myself and think 'well at least my jeans didn't get that cut up.' The dress is white and black that goes knee high with a filled up at the bottom. The front of the dress it all black with a red rose design sewed above the heart, with the frill being white. the back is white with a lace up half way, the lace is black. I look deeper into the bag and notice a small black leather jacket that will cover up my arms. 'Thanks a lot Zane' I think as I open the door after getting my sneakers on. I hear a whistle as I come out, and turn to see Xavier and Char standing at the room's door, with a pidgey on his shoulder whistling. My face heats up and I try to hide it but can't. "So um.. Do you umm... You know.. Eh like the dress? Zane picked it out along with the jacket.." I say a little uncomfortable. The pidgey flies off Xavier's shoulder and lands on mine. "Yo lady nice dress how about we go and have some fun? Hmm? It will be fun! Or you can get it down with X-." Suddenly there's red on the pidgey and his gone into his pokeball. "Umm.. Sorry about Jake.." Xavier says a little embarrassed.

"It's okay I guess, no harm done.. Do you wanna out of here with me and Zane?" I ask as I grab my bag and put it on. Before all of us walk out of the hospital together, Zane in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A Firered Nuzlocke

Rules!

1. A pokemon faints means its dead.

2. Must nickname ALL pokemon!

3. Can only catch first pokemon per route unless its shiny!

4. Can catch only 1 legendary pokemon!

5. if in Safari Zone third rule doesn't count.

Chapter 6

Zane seems to watch me and Xavier as we walk side by side. Char walks out besides Xavier and watches Zane before looking at me and finally before I snap "what!?" he opens his mouth and says "Where are we going?"

"Oh well I was going to trick Xavier to come and let me by him and you dinner or something cause I can't let you pay for my hospital bills and not buy you dinner at least." I say and squeeze Zane a little closer to my chest.

"You don't have to buy me dinner Nia, since you know it was kinda my fault you got hurt." Xavier says as he gives me a small smile.

"You didn't make me jump in front of Zane. I did it because I didn't want Zane to get hurt besides I bet Char tried to stop the attack right?" I ask Char. He nods then smiles before saying "Well I think I will rest in my pokeball now how about you Zane?"

"Yeah. I guess I will to, call me out if you need me Nia." Zane says before I click the pokeball on him so that he can go inside it. Char soon follows Zane. "We have some weird pokemon huh?" I say jokingly as an awkward silence comes up between us.

"True" Xavier says with a laugh then in a quite voice that I barely catch him say "there also pretty great though." I act like don't hear just as I see a small restaurant up ahead. I grab onto Xavier's arm and start to drag him towards the door saying "Lets go in Xavier! This place looks perfect!"

~45 Minutes later~

I walk outside the restaurant with Xavier laughing about a joke he just made. Were outside of the pokemon center when Xavier stops and says "Well night Nia, make sure to get your wounds looked at ok? I'm camping out tonight so I better go." Xavier seems to weigh something on his mind before hugging me swiftly then leaving just as fast. I blink then turn and walk in a little confused about why he hugged me. As I climb into my bed at the pokemon center I let out Zane, Rose, and Bis before we all curl up together and falling fast asleep.

~10 Minutes later~

Xavier's p.o.v.

I let out Char as I build up some sticks for a camp fire and he sets it on fire using embers. I fall down onto my sleeping bag a big grin on my face. Char comes to sit besides me and says "how was tonight?"

"It was amazing! Even when Nia stole some of my fries cause I took a bite out of her sandwich, but it was still amazing!" As I finish talking I hear someone chuckling and sit up straight while saying "Who's there?" Just as Char starts to growl and lets out a little bit of flames. "Call off the charmander unless you want it to get hurt, and I really don't want to hurt my sons first pokemon." A man said as he walked out of the shadows with a kangaskhan behind a red R on his shirt. "Dad..." Is all i say as my father the leader of team Rocket stopped just a couple feet from me. "Son I need some help that only you can help me with, now lets talk."


End file.
